The Texas Chainsaw Massacre:: Family Bonds
by Twistedpoet23
Summary: This is just a simple script of a leatherface movie I was just messing around with. Ps The idea of Texas Chainsaw Massacre belongs to those that made the movie, not myself. I am just writing based on the Leatherface Character, and ideas around him.


The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Family Bonds

Int- Travis County Sheriff's Office- Mid Afternoon

A. Sitting at his cluttered desk, enjoying stale coffee, was Montigue Bailey, local Sheriff to Travis County, Texas. He was looking over local news, finding the same old detest from locals. Although, he called Travis County home, he loathed it, always hearing depressing issues. Been calling it his home since his eighteenth birthday, being introduced to law as a lowly cop. It was hard, pulling through to Sheriff, a few years back. Concentration was broke, overhearing the sound of his radio scratch a read from his new Deputy, Chris Sadford. He was stating something about a body being found at the old Redden Mill. Henry Redden, an elder man owning his own corn mill business, was known for paranoid ideas about various things happening around his land. Sheriff Bailey knew that this was another one of those causes, standing from a lean in his chair. Grabbing his nearby rounded tip baige hat, he left the sheriff's officer, to make the paranoid man calm down. It had been a cool day, settling in the midst of Fall, land changing into Van Goh shades, and harvest was soon to be croped for sell or personal use. He would take in the beauty, but duty calls, opening his squad car door. Shutting it, he sit back, rubbing the stress from his face. Wrinkles tore at his face through his eyes, mouth and nose, showing signs of his fifty-five, weight also had mourned, being around 200 pounds. What was a dream job, catching bad guys, like those he had seen on television, turned out to be regretful days, lingering on more hours and longer days. Oh, boy how the movies lies, then again, it was hollywood. There is no slick, smooth guy that talked in one liners, and his buddy bailing him out of his own personal troubles, just an overweight cop regretting his abilities through self-loathing and denial.

Sheriff Bailey

" Another day, huh, old Bailey?" he commentated to himself, sighing against his weight that draws to heavy breathing" You lost your old golden touch, being withered by age, the nemisis of all hardworkers..," he adds, startings the car, and pulling out of the parking lot of his Sheriff's office.

Fade Into...

_(Credits roll, overlapping the scene, revealing those that star and who made it, but no title) _We seen the sheriff roaring down the road, examining the decaying scenery, and lush, active farmlands. Fingers flick the radio, playing old country song of how a man lost his wife to the suicide of a bottle, something that made Bailey sigh, turning the radio off, he heard enough sadness from himself as it were. Hopefully, it was Redden's imagination, not wanting to hear that he has to identify some family's deceased member. Those were what he hated, having to tell some misfortunate soul about their dead kin, seeing them weep. It reminded him of his dead kid, Joseph, who was taken by cancer when he only twelve. It still haunts him during sleepless, sweaty nights. Glossed eyes catch glimpse of the Deputy's, blinking away old memories of waiting as his son slowly died at the Health Clinic.(_More credits roll, as the Sheriff gets out of his car, approaching the young Deputy, interrogating a weary old farmer, wearing a flannel blue shirt, and overalls)_

Sheriff

" I see you got yerself a new friend, huh, Redden?" he wonders, crossing his arms. Eyes investigate the area for any signs of the body, not seeing any. So, he wondered where the body was? Hopefully, the old man would have a clue.

Farmer Redden

" Yeah, seems my old blue tick, Gretchen, found herself a dead body out in the midst of my corn field. Brought me to it just about a hour ago, before your Deputy here came and investigate," he states, rubbing his neglected chin. You could see in his eyes that he was dumbfounded, drawn by this cirmcustance he was put into.


End file.
